Splitpersonalities:Daughter of Cataclysm
by blacksnake201
Summary: x-over of spice and wolf and my own story, er, script called split-personalities. Holo is targeted by the lord of the Nightmares, laccara, and his son, prince scar wants Holo for his sinful lustful wants with her, but Branden and his friends will inter
1. Chapter 1

Split-Personalities:

The daughter of Cataclysm

Episode zero: Prologue

I know I wasn't on for a while, I know, I know you woundered where i went, i had alot of shcool work to do, finals and grades to make up, But hey i'm here. (Claps hands together) I have a new story for you, not an ordinary story, but a scripted i just wrote just know, so have a look, love if you want to, or just enjoy it. Remember to give good reviews if you like, No Burning please.

* * *

?Scholar: They say, in the beginning of time, they were seven gods.

?Scholar: The deities of the apocalypse, the kings of destruction, the riders of chaos, and the gods of the civilization called the Alakonnas.

?Scholar: These people were the abnormal humans before the other religions formed, for they had gods of destruction and did not hide in the fog of the unseen, and watch from afar. But these gods didn't excel of the idea of hiding in the fog of the unseen, hiding as cowards.

?Scholars: The apocalypse gods inspire the wise and powerful Alakonnies to fight the unholy horde of the nightmarish demons, the Nightmare Horde, lead by the lord of the nightmares, Laccara, and his bride and the queen of the nightmares, Xil'novie.

?Scholar: The Nightmare horde always attacked the gods and the Alakonnies on their colonies across the sea of stars and the once called home of Al'czul.

?Scholar: War and destruction broke out between the species, the home world of the Alakonnies, Al'czul and the home world of the Nightmares, Tarruse.

?Scholar: The Nightmares had the upper hand for winning the war, for they corrupt any beings with the infamous liquid, The Black Ooze. The Alakonnies tried everything they knew of higher medicine to cure and banish the Black Ooze.

?Scholar: The War turned out to be the downfall of the civilization of Alakonnas and the fall of the colonies and the home world of Al'czul, leaving thousand's dead from the war, proud solders, and faithful families fallen from the hand of the Nightmare Horde and their Nightmare generals and their devious lord, Laccarra.

?Scholar: The Alakonnies and the gods of the apocalypse had no choice, but to leave the world of Al'czul and the guardian of Al'czul, Cataclysm behind to cover the evacuation and defend his masters, only to be imprisoned in the chains of sorrow and darkness.

?Scholar: After the years of traveling across the dangerous sea of stars, to reach promised haven for the future of the gods and the Alakonnies, have reached the planet called Earth. Were anew generation of the Alakonnies will rise and share their knowledge of how life was created and technologies of the mighty civilization.

?Scholar: But there was already a deity in the fog of the unseen, God, who only watched over those who praised and prayed to him, only giving few of those their wishes. He didn't expect to see any strange mortals who had the belief of odd gods who show themselves, but he accepted them into his society, only to learn of the demons who were stalking them through the silent seas.

?Scholar: God was filled with rage and terror of the Alakonnas and the gods of destruction and fear of the Nightmares slaying his followers. He sends his armies of angles and his best ark angle, Gabriel, to lead the attack against the riders of chaos and the remaining Alakonnies armies in the land he controls.

?Scholar: Gabriel and his angle knights fought the almighty kings of destruction and the powerful army or the last of the army of the Alakonnies fought the Angles, only to know they would fall with the people, the culture, the pride and their gods. The battle settled and the gods of the apocalypse and the Alakonnies have fallen to the demise they never saw coming.

?Scholar: Gabriel commanded his fellow angle to hunt every last one the Alakonnies, only to be proud to be praised by god, but felt the guilt of failure after he heard that few of the cursed mortals escaped from the falling city full of war hungry angles.

?Scholar: God demanded an answer from Gabriel for the status of the battle and the extermination of the Alakonnies, only to be told that a few Alakonnies have escaped from the burning city of the Alakonnas. God commanded his angles to find the remains of the Alakonnies and his followers to find the "Heathens" he called the Alakonnies.

?Scholar: One by one, the Alakonnies fallen from the angles and the crusaders who hunted them down for their lord to cleanse the earth they walk on and keep the demons away. Only to know of one last Alakonna, the descendent of the god of the destruction of angles and demons, the hero the Human-Nightmare war, Branden Atkins.

?Scholar: This young man was the one who formed the Anti-Nightmare faction to fight the Nightmare Horde for conquest and to expand their corruption. Only to lose, to the last of the Alakonnies!

?Scholar: Branden Atkins was in peace after the war, inventing new gears for the artificial limbs of his friend, Trey, who lost his arm and leg to a strong fellow, solder who saw the truth of god and went corrupted and took Trey's arm and leg. He began creating items to help those across the world with the knowledge of technology.

?Scholar: Only to know he is the descendent of one of the gods of the apocalypse, the god of the destruction of angles and demons, now deceased. He also learns that the Nightmares are starting the up the war again, to corrupt the land and its inhabitants. He rallies his fellow allies for the defense of mankind, but they soon learn that they learn that the Nightmares are not after the land or its people. But the children of the heroes who helped Branden and his Faction fight the Nightmare Horde from another world.

?Scholar: Branden creates a machine that clones him, incase he dies in battle or any of his friends fall in battle, only backfires and ending up to split his lighter and darker personalities, Hawkeye and Blacksnake.

?Scholar: They saved the children and fought the Nightmares, lord Laccara, Queen Xil'novie, and Laccara's son, prince scar.

?Scholar: Only to defeat Lord Laccara and the Nightmares and destroyed the gateway to Tarruse, or know as the gates of demise and sealing closed with the sacrifice of Branden's friend, Gage, to keep the Anti-Nightmare nuke from being destroyed by the Nightmares and their Nightmarish energies they use for power and healing of destruction.

?Scholar: Branden, Hawkeye, Blacksnake, Nightshade and the offspring of the heroes', forever sealing the gateway to Earth from Tarruse. Only to run into them again and find out about prince Scar's plan to resurrect his father, and the Army his father used against the Alakonnies. He resurrected the friend of Branden Atkins, he Brought Gage back and corrupted him, turning him into Dark Gage.

?Scholar: Branden, Hawkeye, Blacksnake and Nightshade ran into angles that planned to kill Branden and Nightshade. Only to know that god sent them to kill the daughter of the creation of mankind, the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog. They quickly ran or "Warped" to the wedding of prince Sonis, soon to be King and Mia, soon to be Queen. They arrived a bit late but soon found the famous archangel, Gabriel, who led the execution of Mia, only to see Branden's power of the mask of the nightmares and was defeated.

?Scholar: But God's planes in ruin and Scar's plane successful of resurrecting his father, only to be defeated by Branden and his allies, and sent back to Tarruse and so did the Nightmarish Army.

?Scholar: A year later, Branden and his friends learn of the new information from his friend Ryan (A.K.A as Shadow Step the Ninja Master) who told him of a devious plan of Laccara and scar came up with in another world, Witch didn't surprise Branden to the idea of them leaving the targeted Earth and to another world for conquering, but still decides to help. Only to be shocked of the last of the details, of the daughter of Cataclysm, The Guardian of Al'czul.

?Scholar: The name of the daughter of Cataclysm is Holo the goddess of a rich harvest and the wise wolf in human form and her guardian form of a giant wolf. Branden told his friends, Allies and his Android thunder, to prepare to go to find Holo and protect her from the nightmares, for her power isn't about the harvest, but the death of her father if her power is drained and used to destroy Earth.

?Scholar: So the battle for Holo begins, the fate of Holo is in the hands of Branden, Hawkeye, Blacksnake, Nightshade and the others who fought the Nightmares to protect Holo or have her powers taken away and she would be the slave of Prince Scar for his lust and the power to destroy the Earth.

?Scholar: All is in set, until Nightshades learns of his true identity and the love he will find…


	2. The Wolf and the Nightmares

Split-personalities:

Daughter of Cataclysm

Episode one: The Wolf and The Nightmares

Branden: Well, that's the last of the supplies we need {Packing the last of the gear}. Anything else we need to take with us? Hawkeye? Blacksnake? Nightshade? {Looking at Hawkeye, Blacksnake and Nightshade.}

Hawkeye: I think I'm all good. {Excitedly with a smile}

Blacksnake: I'm ready to kick some Nightmare A#! {Smiling in a darkly way}

Nightshade: I'm prepared professor, but why do we need to find this Holo goddess? I she has the power of Cataclysm, why can't she use it? She could wipe the Nightmare horde out. {Asked in a curious tone}

Trey: Hasn't the info that Shadow Step told you, she doesn't know her own power, only the power of a rich harvest. {Angrily said to Nightshade}

Marcus: {Walking up to Branden} Hey, is this Holo person beautiful or what? I can't bear to save an ugly girl!

Jamie: You selfish pig! {Scolding Marcus for his insolence}

Thunder: yes master, do tell us the data of this Holo goddess! {Hoped out of the shadows, scarring Marcus to the other side of the room}

Branden: (sighs) Well here goes. From the details Shadow Step gave us, it's about the appearance of Holo…

Marcus: Please let her be very beautiful, Please let it be… {Interrupts Branden in the middle of the briefing}

Hawkeye & Blacksnake: {Looking at Marcus with a mix of fury and confusion}

Marcus: {Looking at everyone with confusion} what! Can't a guy have his fantasies? What! {Looking at everyone again}

Jamie: {Eyebrow twitches} {Draws an anvil over Marcuse's head}

Marcus: {Anvil hits his head} {Ticked off}

Marcus & Jamie: {Lightning between the two}

Branden: Calm down you two! Gods, I can't have two of my good friends and allies fighting each other! Now, can we!

Marcus: Your right, no need to fight with each other. {Bows his head in shame}

Jamie: We can't be at each others necks while the Nightmares are out there yet, causing mayhem and chaos. {Turning her back to Marcus}

Branden: Much better. {Smiling that the dispute is over}

Trey: Uh, Branden, your ex-girlfriend is coming over here. And she looks P#%ed. {Looking at Branden with a worried face}

Branden: {surprised} Wait! If Kitty is here, then that means…

?1: Blacksnakkkkkiiiii {In a high pitch voice} {Tackles Blacksnake to the ground}

Blacksnake: (Huff) {wheezing from the wind being knocked out of him}

?1: I want to come with you!

Blacksnake: M-Ming-Ming! What are you doing here? {Surprised to see his girlfriend on him}

Ming-Ming: I heard What Shadow Step told you about and I want to come along? {Smiling}

Blacksnake: {Gives a weak smile back}

Branden: Then why is your sister…?

Kitty: Branden! Why are you going after a goddess! Are you going to commit your love to her, Is that it! {Showing her anger} {Cat ears twitching}

Branden: That's not the… {Trying to explain the problem}

Kitty: You better not be after a goddess of full beauty! {Still angry at Branden}

Branden: But she's part wolf… {Still trying to explain to her}

Kitty: So, you're going bestiality with a Wolf Goddess, you B%#erd!

Trey: I think he's trying to tell you… {Interrupted by Kitty}

Kitty: {Turns to Trey in anger} what you're in it too. You D#$ Android! {Her cat ears twitching}

Branden: and part girl. {Saying in truth}

Kitty: So, your still goanna… {Asked in a somewhat mistaken way}

Collin :{ Walks in the lab} He's trying to say that the goddess is the daughter of Cataclysm, the guardian of Al'czul. {An angry frown his expressions}

Kitty: … {Wind blows past her}

Athena: Kitty, you should always ask what's happening first, before you accuse someone.

Hawkeye: Athena, what are you doing here? {Happy to see Athena again}

Athena: I missed you.

Hawkeye: And I missed you too.

Trey: Can we do this romantic reunion later- hoof! {Punched in the gut by Jamie}

Jamie: (That should shut him up for awhile) {Grinning}

Blacksnake: {Stops laughing} seriously, why are four doing here? We can't bring you guys with us. {Said more protective}

Ming-Ming: Athena and I can't let you just waltz up to the goddess and forget about us. {Smiling with the thought of irritation}

Athena: We just can't let both of our boyfriends be bewitched by a goddess of beauty and take them away from us. {A tone of being nervous}

Ming-Ming & Athena: Besides, we're goddess's to the both of you. {Waving their bodies in front of Blacksnake & Hawkeye}

Blacksnake & Hawkeye: {both blushing} {both of their heart's are racing}

Collin: Now, girls, let them be. {Smiling} They're only goanna protect Holo, the daughter of Cataclysm. {More serious} If Holo loses her powers to Laccara, Cataclysm will die and so will Earth.

Ming-Ming &Athena: that's terrible. {Shrieking together}

Jamie: {Eye brow} (Are they always like this)

Thunder: Master, we should leave in zero-zero-zero-three minutes {Calculating the departure time}

Hawkeye, Athena, Blacksnake & Ming-Ming: {All confused}

Branden: We leave in three minutes! {Yelling} {Translating to English}

Nightshade: Are we goanna leave early or on time, Professor? {Curious}

Branden: {Turns to Nightshade} You know, you can call me father instead of professor?

Nightshade: Being respectful… father.

Branden: {Looks at Collin} Do you and your daughters have what they need for the… {Looks at the bags} (They're not shopping)

Collin: {Looks at Branden with an uneasy look} I told them to bring any essentials they needed.

Branden & Collin: {both sweat at the same time with worry}

Branden: Let's just leave early and get to Holo first. How does that sound? {Making an excuse to carry the bags}

All: Agree!

Somewhere in another world

?Male: There it is the city of Anole, Our destination to trade in the salt and pepper and earn a profit. {Telling his companion more cockily}

?Female: {Throws an apple at her companions head from the wagon}

?Male: {Groans in pain} What was that for! {Irritated}

?Female: You woke me up with your ranting of profit! You ruined my sleep of nude! {Yelling at her companion}

?Male: Well you'll get… {Realizes} {Embarrassed and surprised} You're what! Put some clothes on, Holo! You can't be seen will your naked, even exposing your wolf ears and tail, you'll be captured and be sent to the church! {Worried}

Holo: You ruined my deep sleep. I should scold you for that Lawrence! {Frustrated} {Wolf ears and tail twitching}

Lawrence: I'm trying to get you to the north in one piece, not have you be tortured for you being called a girl being posed by the devil. {Convincing her of the dangers} What was your dream about, Holo?

Holo: {Turns away from Lawrence and gets dressed} Since you ruined my sleep, I think I shouldn't tell you what it was about! {Ignoring Lawrence}

Lawrence: {Looking back at Holo} If it's about the nightmares again, just tell me, And I'll understand? {Looks ahead of the road}

Holo: {Finish dressing} {looks at Lawrence}…

Holo: The nightmares I just had was the same as last time. {Looks down}

Lawrence: {Looks back at Holo} The same nightmares again? The one with dark demons of the night?

Holo: {Nodes her head with the right expression}

Lawrence: {Turns his attention back to the road} Well, what can I do? I can't stop the nightmares from coming back. You might have to do something to stop the nightmares from coming back.

Holo: … {Not Replying}

Lawrence: You're not your self this morning? The nightmares are becoming more viscous, aren't they? {Worried for Holo}

Holo: This time, in the nightmare this time. I saw you killing another man for me and seeing you turning into one of the demons I saw in the dreams. {Explaining in a low, sad expression}

Lawrence: {Looks back at Holo} (sighs) You know I would never do that to anyone or even to you Holo. {Showing his trust} Why don't come up to the front, we'll be to the city soon.

Holo: {Moves up to the front} …

Lawrence: {Follows the silence} …

Holo: {Hugs Lawrence's arm} {Feeling safe}

Lawrence: {Stares at Holo}

Holo: You always listen to my problems and you understand. That's what I love about you, Lawrence. {Hugging Lawrence's arm}

Lawrence: I know.

Few minutes later

Guard: {Finishing inspection} All clear!

Toll booth personal: Welcome to the city of Anole. {Smiling to Lawrence and Holo}

Lawrence: Thank you {Smiles back}

Lawrence & Holo: {Rides through the city gate with their wagon}

Somewhere else in Anole

Lawrence: {Hitches his horse to the hitching post} Well, we can soon relax after that ride. {Stretches}

Holo: {Looking at Lawrence} {Smiles} that would sound good. But, we have to put my barrel of apples in the Inn and look at the stalls.

Lawrence: We just got here let's just relax for a bit. {Cranky to hear to shop after arriving} Fine!

Holo: I'll be right back. Don't leave without me. {Turns around and walks to the inn} {Bumps into a stranger} Watch where your go- (Is he from my Dream's?)

?Male: I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you alright?


	3. The Arrival of Fear

Split-personalities:

Daughter of Cataclysm

Episode two: The Arrival of Fear

?Male: I'm sorry. Didn't see you their. {Smiles at Holo}

Holo: O-oh, don't worry about it. I wasn't paying any attention that you were strolling by. {Smiles back} By the way, what is your name, may I ask?

?Male: Well, my name is- {Cut off by Lawrence}

Lawrence: {Walks over to Holo} I'm sorry, are you bothering my companion? If you are, then I have to ask you to leave her alone! {Sounding jealous and furious}

?Male: I wasn't giving her any trouble; I was making sure she was alright. {Giving the rage back softly} Beside's she asked what my name was, before you rudely interrupted her! {Sounding more defensive}

Lawrence: {Gripping his blade} {Ready to draw his blade} She doesn't need to know your name, will you leave us now! {Feels Holo's hand on his arm}

Holo: {Interrupts the fight} Lawrence, he was just only helping and I asked who he was so if I ran into him again, I can ask other questions! {Gives a frustrated look at Lawrence}

Holo: {Turns her attention back to the man} Now, can you tell me your name? That would be grateful. {Smiles}

?Male: {Smiles back to Holo} Well, my name is Nightshade, Nightshade the cleaver.

Nightshade: Now, may I ask you? What is your Name? (Her beauty, why am I feeling that I am in love with her? Is it because of her red hair and ruby eyes?)

Holo: My name is Holo, nice to meet you Nightshade. {Happy to meet Nightshade}

Lawrence: (sighs) If she told you her name, then I should tell you my name, too. My name is Kraft Lawrence, I'm a merchant. {Feels somewhat strange around Nightshade}

Lawrence: Are you traveling alone? {Suspicious}

Nightshade: {Looks at Lawrence} No, I'm traveling with my father. Why? {Curious}

Lawrence: (His father. Who is his father) Can I meet your father, Nightshade?

Nightshade: {Rather confused} You want to see my father, kind of awkward.

Holo: {Joins the confusion} What do you mean, Nightshade? (What is he trying to say?)

Nightshade: {Scratches his head} Well, my father gave me specific instructions to find a girl named Holo. {Fully explaining} Strange isn't it, right?

Holo: {Blushes a bit} Really? Why? {Wondering}

Lawrence: {Looks at Nightshade} (Is he with the Church? If he is, then I need to get Holo away from him!)

Nightshade: {Again scratches his head} Well, they're still some information I forgot to mention. {Sweat starts to run}

Holo: What is it? {Begging to know}

Lawrence: {Growing more suspicious} Yes, what is it? {Pushing the pressure}

Nightshade: Well, huh, it's bout a … um … {Stutters'}

Holo: {Senses the hesitation} what is it?

Lawrence: … {Silence}

Nightshade: It's… it's about marriage. {Smiles weakly}

Holo: {Blushes} Oh-Oh!

Lawrence: {Shocked} (What! Marriage! Now!)

Nightshade: {Falls silent} {Laughing weakly} Embarrassing, Right!

Holo: … {Silent with surprise}

Lawrence: {Eyebrows twitching} Sorry, she's not available! {Grab's Holo's wrist}

Holo: {Pulls away} {Looks back at Lawrence} We can't let Nightshade walk back to his father saying he found me and was dragged away by my companion! {Teasing Lawrence a bit} If we meet his father first and see how it'll work out, if not then we can leave. {Acting wise in a pleasant matter}

Lawrence: (Sighs) Fine! But if I don't like it, then we're leaving. {Giving details of his plan to Holo & Nightshade}

Nightshade: That sounds good. Wait here, I need to inform my father of you, Holo. {Smiles to Holo}

Holo: {Smiles back}

Lawrence: {Glares at Nightshade} (What is he hiding, really?)

Nightshade: {Walks into the inn}

Lawrence: {Releases a long Sigh} Why did you have to get us into a mess already, Holo? {Looks at Holo}

Holo: Well, well, do I sense jealousy in the fact he found me as his bride. {Looks at Lawrence with a teasing look} like you said, if you don't like it, then we'll leave.

Lawrence: {Stares at Holo} What did you sense in him, Holo?

Holo: {Lowers her head a bit} I sensed he fell in with me after he saw my charming ruby eyes and beautiful, long red hair. {Teasing Lawrence Again, in a flirting way}

Lawrence: {Starts to blush} {Falls silent}

Holo: …

On the second floor of the inn

Nightshade: {Walks up the stairs} (That was a bit embarrassing) {Walks to the first door on the right} {Opens the door to the room} {Walks in}

?Male: {Writing in his journal}

Nightshade: {Closes the door slowly} {Trying to be silent}

?Male: Ended your search early, Nightshade. Gave up early? {Still writing} {Not looking}

Nightshade: {Looks at the man} No.

?Male: what is it? {Waiting for a report}

Nightshade: I've found Holo. {Waits for a reply}

?Male: {Stops writing} {Turns around} You found her? Where? {Surprised}

Nightshade: Outside the inn, I ran into her while I was on my way out.

?Male: Was she alone or not? {Curious}

Nightshade: {Nodes his head} she's with someone by the name of Kraft Lawrence. May I ask you something, Branden?

Branden: {Looks at Nightshade} Sure, what is it?

Nightshade: How do you know when someone is in love? {Asking emotionlessly}

Branden: {Looks at Nightshade with confusion} That's a strange question to ask, but it's up to you if your in love.

Nightshade: {looks back at Branden} Thank you for the wisdom … father.

Branden: You're welcome. Now, can you tell Holo to come up to our room? {Turning back to his journal}

Nightshade: {Walks to the door}

Branden: Make sure she comes up alone with you and you only?

Nightshade: {Nodes his head} Understood. {Leaves the room}

Back outside of the inn

Holo: {Looks at Lawrence} You alright, Lawrence? {A tad bit worried}

Lawrence: …

Holo: {Joins the silence again}

Nightshade: {Walks out of the inn} {Turns his attention to Holo} My father is ready to see you, Holo.

Lawrence: Well, let's meet this man Holo. {Looks at Holo}

Holo: {Looks back} let's go.

Nightshade: Sorry, Lawrence. {Looks at Lawrence} My father wants me to bring Holo up to our room, only Holo. {Serious}

Lawrence: {Furious} What! Why should she go up to your room alone! {Clutches his fist} I don't trust you with her alone!

Holo: It's alright, Lawrence. {Hugs Lawrence's arm} I'll listen to Nightshade's father about the marriage, and I'll say I'm not interested. {Smiles at Lawrence}

Nightshade: …

Lawrence: …

Holo: {Looks at Nightshade}

Nightshade: You ready, Holo?

Holo: {Nodes her head}

Nightshade: let's go. {Leads the way}

Holo: {Fallow's Nightshade}

Lawrence: (Please be careful Holo?)

Back in the inn on the second floor

Nightshade: If my father asks any questions, say yes, no, or I don't know. {Explaining to Holo} {Looks at Holo} You understand all that, right?

Holo: Understand. {Her tail secretly waging in her cloths} {Nervous}

Nightshade: {Opens the door to his room} (Here we go.) {Holds the door open for Holo}

Holo: {Walks in the room} {Looks around} Where is your father?

Branden: Look at the table. {Giving a tip}

Holo: {Looks at the table} You must be Nightshade's father? You look young to be a father? {Confused and suspicious}

Nightshade: {Bumps in} My father and I are from the Far East, so he looks younger than his original age. {Starts to laugh}

Branden: {Looks at Nightshade with disappointment} (Not the kind of jokes right now!)

Holo: Nightshade told me that he had to bring me to you for inspection for marriage, is that right?

Branden: That is entirely right. Did he tell you about the questions I'll be asking?

Holo: Yes. {Starting to blush} He did mention that.

Nightshade: {Sits in a chair} {Looks at Holo}

Branden: Here goes. {Coughs} Where are you from?

Holo: From the south, in a town named Yoitsu. {Smiles}

Branden: Good, good. Now, what was your job in the village of Yoitsu? {Curious}

Holo: I was a farmer. {Looks at Branden & Nightshade}

Nightshade: (A farmer? I think she isn't Holo the wolf, Branden.) …

Branden: (Calm down, Nightshade. We still have to do the inspection, She may be Holo the wolf) Alright, Do you have … any god's you believe in?

Holo: {Confused} (What are they thinking? And why do I sense something powerful in here?) Well… my family and I believed in god for pretty much my whole life.

Branden: (She's lying, I can sense it) That's interesting. Anything else we need to know, Holo? {Looks t Holo} {Smiles}

Holo: That's about it.

Nightshade: (I can't sense her power, Branden.)

Branden: (I can sense her power, for she is the daughter of Cataclysm. The guardian of Al'czul, for the power she received in birth.) I just have one last question, are you willing to answer it? {Sounding more serious}

Holo: (I can't stop the feeling that I've sensed this power before.) Yes.

Branden: {Coughs} Are you…Holo the wolf? {Concentrating his power}

Holo: (What! How did he know my true identity! Is he with the church?) I-I-I'm confused… why are you asking me this? {Shocked} {Trying to make an excuse} I'm not Holo the wolf…

Nightshade: It's alright, Holo. We're not with the church, we here to protect you. {Calming Holo down} We're here to make sure you're safe.

Holo: {Confused} WH-what! Why are you here to protect me? From who? {Trying to calm her self down}

Branden: {Stands up} The Nightmare horde. The Dark Demons in your dreams. {Looks through the window} {No Nightmares in sight} Can you try to calm her down Nightshade? I have to call the others and inform them that we found Holo the wolf. {Starts pressing battens on his WCPU}

Holo: {Scared} What's going on? Who are the Nightmares? {Feeling terrified}

Nightshade: {Holds Holo's hand} It's a long story, but we need to get you out Anole!

Holo: (Are they really serious)…

Lawrence: {Knocks on the door} Holo, is everything alright?

Somewhere in the shopping center of Anole

Ming-Ming: {Looks at a divine piece of jewelry} That looks beautiful. What do you think, Athena?

Athena: That's really pretty. {Smiles}

Kitty: You think everything that's shiny is beautiful, Ming-Ming. {Being snotty}

Ming-Ming: {Turns around to Kitty} {Starts to be angry} Why do you think everything I see is what get's us distracted!

Kitty: {Glares} Well you always think of Blacksnake in combat and you always try to kill us! {Cat ears twitching}

Ming-Ming & Kitty: {Arguing}

Athena: {Turns he head to her father, Collin} Should you do something to break up the fight? {Worried}

Collin: {Scratches his head} let them fight it off.

Collin:! {WCPU rumbles} Girls, it time to leave.

Ming-Ming, Kitty & Athena: {Looks at Collin}

Collin: Branden and Nightshade found Holo… and he thinks he senses the Nightmares are coming.

In the harbor of Anole

Hawkeye: We looked everywhere for Holo and no luck. {Moaning}

Blacksnake: (Sigh) This was a waste of time coming here. Do you think there is a daughter of Cataclysm?

Trey: {smack's Blacksnake on the head} If Branden's calculations are correct, Holo is real. Why admitting failure. {Smirking}

Thunder: The master's calculations are never wrong he knows what he is doing. {Concluded the conversation}

Hawkeye: Well, should we head back?

Blacksnake: We still have to search for Holo.

Trey: { Stroking his beard} I don't know, should we head back?

Thunder: {Feels a message being received} Message from the master.

Blacksnake: {Stops walking} {Turns around} What dose it say?

Thunder: The master and Nightshade has found Holo.

Trey & Hawkeye: {Stops walking} {Turns to face Thunder}

Blacksnake: We need to see Branden and Nightshade, so we can see this goddess called Holo. {Bending two of his fingers with both of his hands}

Hawkeye: Lets head back!

In a random bar in Anole

Marcus: And I said to the demon "Leave these three perfectly fine maidens alone, you fiend!" {Cockily Story telling}

Barmaid1: {Intrigued} What did you do next, Marcus?

Barmaid2: {Blushing drunkenly} Yes, what did you do next?

Marcus: Well, after I yelled at the demon, I said the one thing that the demon hated… {Sips out of his beer}

Jamie: (I hate it when he shows off for the unwanted crowed) {Glares at Marcus}

Barmaid1: What did you say, almighty Marcus? {Hugging Marcus's right arm}

Barmaid2: Yes, what did you say? {Hugging Marcus's left arm}

Marcus: {Smiles} I said the name of the vegetable it hated… Peppers! And it ran away while the peppers rained down on the demon! {Laughs}

Barmaid1 & 2: {Both laugh at the pathetic demon}

Jamie: (D#$ it! That story is so annoying when woman are around)

Jamie: {WCPU rumbles} {Looks at the WCPU}

Jamie: (Holo is already found by Branden and Nightshade) (Sighs) Alright Marcus, time to head back to the inn. Sorry girls, the strong Marcus has to leave.

Barmaid 1 & 2: {Wining of the fact of Marcus}

Marcus: {Gives a disappointed smile to the barmaids} I'll be back soon, girls. {Winks to the barmaids}

Jamie: Let's go lover boy! {Drags Marcus out the door}

Marcus: I'll be back, don't forget me! {Repeating what he said}

Back at the inn

Lawrence: {Grips his fist} You B#$erd! What did you do to her! {Throws a punch at Branden}

Branden: {Dodges the punch} Calm down! We didn't do anything to her! {Trying to settle Lawrence's temper}

Lawrence: You're going to pay for what you've done! {Throws a punch at Nightshade}

Nightshade: {Avoided the punch} Holo is in trouble, and the ones that are after her are vicious! We're here to protect her! {Easing the fire}

Lawrence: {Starts to calm down} who are they? {Furiously curious}

Holo: {Looks at Lawrence, Branden and Nightshade} please, stop the fighting! {Looks at Lawrence} You know the Nightmares I keep on having?

Lawrence: {Confused} Yeah, why?

Holo: {Softly speaking} The Dark Demons from my Dream are real. {Starts to cry a bit} And I sense something powerful in this room. {Acting scared}

Lawrence: {Hugs Holo} {Looks at Branden and Nightshade} What did you do to her!

Branden: {Returns the aggression} We told her the truth… the necessary truth for now! {Seminally convincing} The one's who the nightmares of her dreams are after her!

Nightshade: (If she is a wolf goddess, where is her tail?) The Dark Demons we told her are actually Nightmares, the demons of the Nightmare Horde.

Lawrence: {Feels the rage start again} You people are insane, insane! {Backs away from Branden and Nightshade with Holo in his arms}

Lawrence: {Feels pain in the back of his head} {Falls forward}

Holo: {Feels Lawrence failing forward} Lawrence! {Falls with him to the floor} {Hood blows away from her hidden wolf ears} {Her tail shows}

Collin: …

Athena: {Looks at Lawrence's stunned body} {Sweat Drop} I think you over did it a little bit, dad?

Ming-Ming: {Walks in with shopping bags full of useless junk} Uh, dad, you killed a guy in the room? {Only acting foolishly around Lawrence's body}

Collin: {Looks at Ming-Ming} I didn't kill him, I knocked him out cold. Nothing serious, just have to sleep it off.

Kitty: {Walks onto the mistake} What happen here and why is there a knocked man in your room, Branden! And why is there a woman- {See's Holo's wolf ears and tail} {Ears tense back} A wolf is in your Room!

Holo & Kitty: {Lightning sparks between the two}

Nightshade: {Speechless} (Is that her ears and her tail? I feel a strange thing in my pants, am I aroused?)

Hawkeye, Blacksnake, Trey & Thunder: {Walks in} {Looks around} {Walks out}

Jamie & Marcus: {Walks in}

Jamie: {Palm on her head}

Marcus: {Walking around Drunk} H-Hey everyone, H-How's the party? {Grabs Athena's breast's}

Athena: {Shrikes} {Punches Marcus}

Marcus: {Knocked out with a bloody nose}

Jamie: (Sighs) That was interesting.

Holo: {Looks around confused} W-who are you? {Scared}

Collin: {Cleans his demon blades} Let's just say we're your guardian angles. {Puts his demon blade back into his rain coat}

Nightshade: {Sense's dark Nightmarish energies nearby} Branden I sense the Nightmares already on the march, looking for Holo. {Turns to Branden for orders}

Branden: {Closes his eyes} {Focusing} (So, the Nightmares are relentless? They're foolish enough to attack this early!) Prepare for a Nightmare Horde onslaught!

All: {Nodes their heads}

All: {Marcus recovers} {Jamie reloads her pencil weapon} {Trey checks his automatic arm and leg weapons} {Thunder switch's weapons} {Collin counts his demon blades} {Kitty changes to her combat uniform and pulls out her duel pistols} {Athena pulls her blade out} {everyone else prepared}

Kitty: {Lifts her duel pistols} I waited awhile to kill Nightmares again.

Branden: {Puts his hand on Kitty's shoulder} I need you to stay here and protect Holo. Guard her with your life!

Kitty: {Stares at Branden} {Realizes} What! You're just doing this to P#$ me off, are you! {Irritated}

Branden: I trust you to protect Holo at all cost. Never let her leave your sight. {Smiles}

Kitty: {Blushes} {angrily nodes her head}

Collin: Maybe this is a chance for you to make a new friend. {Jokes around}

Kitty: Oh, do shut up!

Trey: Oh, Snap, cold shoulder! {Brings the burning up a level}

Branden: {Looks at everyone} Alright, we will be fighting wave after wave of Nightmares. If you see a Nightmare General, try your best to defeat him of her. But if you see Lord Laccara or Prince Scar, retreat. Got it!

All: Right!

Branden: Let's go! {Walks out of the room}

At the city center

Branden: {Looks around}

Blacksnake: Do you see any Nightmares, Branden?

Branden: No, but I sense them coming.

Branden: {Sense's the Nightmarish energies} Prepare for this battle! {Yells out to the others}

Black Ooze: {Appears from the ground} {Starts taking form of a demon}

?Demon: {Forms into a diabolical Nightmare Dechampion Brute} {Roars}

Black Ooze: {More ooze appears from the ground} {Taking forms of Nightmare's, Alpha's, Spawn, Brutes, Walking Horror and Herreps}

Civilian: {Screams in terror of the Nightmares}

Dechampion Brute: {Sniffs the air} {Spots Branden} Find the Girl! Kill the Alakonnie! {Barks to the Nightmares} {Puts his Nightmare power axe in front of him, signaling the charge}

{{Army of Darkness starts to play}}

Black ooze: {Takes form of the Nightmares}

Nightmare Horde: {Roars and screeches} {Fires their Dark weapon's}

Branden: Return Fire! {Branden commands}

Trey & Thunder: {Fires their Built in chain guns}

Jamie: {Draws a chain gun stand} {Finish's} Meet your maker, you demon son's of B%#$%s! {Fires her drawn chain gun}

Nightmare Horde: {Looses' a few Nightmare's, Spawn and brutes} {Returning the fire} {Dead Nightmare's turn back into Black Ooze}

Collin: {Throws his Demon daggers in an intense way} Meet the maker of your Death!

Nightmare 1 & 3: {Hit with the demon blade's} {fall's to the ground, dead} {Turns back into Black Ooze}

Marcus: Ultra power fist! {Receives a power fist tingling with raw power} Sweet! {Excited}

Nightmare: {Runs up to Marcus} Die, you foolish mortal! {Slashes its Dark power blade at Marcus}

Marcus: I don't know what the f**k you just said and I don't care! {Punches the Nightmare in the face with the power fist} {Power fist Snaps with used energy}

Nightmare: {Falls backward with no face} {Dissolves into Black Ooze}

Marcus: {Laughs} You thought that would work! You've failed that att- {Gets cut off by the Nightmare Alpha}

Nightmare Alpha: {Rams into Marcus} {Cut in half}

Nightshade: {Fighting the Nightmares with his Bio-Blade, flesh terror} you have to be careful when it comes to fighting Nightmares.

Marcus: {Laughs} I fought Nightmares before Branden even found you! {Laughs joyfully}

{{Looking over to Blacksnake, Ming-Ming & Hawkeye}}

Nightmare Spawn: {Fly's back} {Turns back to Black Ooze}

Hawkeye: Power Gauss {Fires a spear of energy at a Nightmare Brute}

Nightmare Brute: {Stumbles backwards} {Stunned}

Hawkeye: {Smiles} Like old times, right Blacksnake?

Blacksnake: {Focusing on the Nightmare's} Yep, like old times.

Nightmare Alpha: {Charges at Blacksnake}

Blacksnake: {Steps out of the way of the Alpha} {Strikes Nightmare Alpha with fang strike without hesitation}

Nightmare 2 & 4: {Fires at Blacksnake and Hawkeye}

Hawkeye: {Evades the attack}

Blacksnake: {Gets hit with the Dark plasma} {Laughs} (Don't risk me reaching the extreme of my darker powers!)

Ming-Ming: {Turns to Blacksnake & the Nightmares} Did you hit Blacksnake! Feel my wrath! {Turns into a demon}

Nightmare 2 & 4: {Runs away}

Demon Ming-Ming: Oh, no you don't! {Chase's after the Nightmare}

Demon Ming-Ming: {Warps out and in front of the Nightmares} {Attacks the Nightmare's} {Kills Nightmare 2}

Nightmare 4: {Trying to run away} {Feels a sharp pain}

Demon Ming-Ming: {Pulls out the Nightmares heart} {Crushes' the Nightmarish heart}

Never strike Blacksnake again, got it! {Yelling at the Nightmare and Spawn in her Demon form}

Nightmares & Spawn: {Instantly dies of fear of Demon Ming-Ming}

Hawkeye & Blacksnake: {Stares with awe}

Blacksnake: Hey, Hawkeye? {Still in awe}

Hawkeye: What is it?

Blacksnake: Is it strange that I have a boner from this?

Hawkeye: {Looks at Blacksnake in disgust} What the F**k!

Demon Ming-Ming: {Turns back into normal Ming}

Ming-Ming: How was that? {Smiling}

{{Back with Kitty, Holo & Lawrence behind the Inn}}

Holo: {Holding Lawrence's in her arms} {Looks up at Kitty}

Kitty: {Looks back at Holo} {Lower's her pistols} You alright?

Holo: Huh?

Kitty: asked if you're alright? {Repeating her question}

Holo: I'm fine

Kitty: {Looks at Lawrence, then back to Holo} You care that much for him? {Curious}

Holo: …

Kitty: {Turns back around} Sorry I asked.

Holo: I do care for him, I really do. But with all of this happening, it's just too confusing.

Kitty: {Looks back at Holo} I felt the same way after my first few encounters with the Nightmare Horde. It was terrifying a few times, until Branden showed me how to defend myself from the Nightmare's during the war. {Lowers her head}

Holo: …

Kitty: let's not stand here while the Nightmares are getting closure to this spot. {Smiles}

?Male: Well, well if it isn't Kitty! I've been waiting for you and Holo for sometime now. {Laughs}


End file.
